Current Storage Area Networks (SANs) are designed to carry block storage traffic over predominantly Fibre Channel standard medium and protocols. There exist several proposals for moving block storage traffic over SANs built on other networking technology such as Gigabit Ethernet, asynchronous transfer mode (ATM)/SONET, InfiniBand or other networking medium and protocols. A bridge is sometimes used to couple a network processor with a switch fabric interface. For example, a switch fabric interface is standardized by the Common Switch Interface Consortium (CSIX) and known as a CSIX switch fabric. There are many other proprietary interfaces. For example, SPI-4 is another standard. The network processors, however, often have a different interface. These bridges or translation devices, therefore, make the necessary translations between these two protocols/mediums in order to serve the clients (host computers/servers and storage target devices). Existing bridges usually allow the connection of a single network processor interface to one switch fabric interface. Such bridges may provide some functionality with respect to ingress/egress handling, congestion management, protocol translation, and Quality of Service (QoS)-based thresholding.
It is difficult to build heterogeneous SANs that are scalable using these bridges/translation devices because the bridges/translation devices usually become the bottleneck protocol environment requires the installation of complex hardware or logic on these bridges/translation devices.